


royal roses

by greyskiesblack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkwardness, Confessions, Cute, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: Prompto just wants to play Oracle Quest all night, but someone starts banging on his door...





	royal roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onpanwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onpanwa/gifts).



> my amazing friend [onpanwa](http://onpanwa.tumblr.com/) showed me the drawing they were working on and i wrote this in like. uh, an hour? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> anyway, you can find their picture [right here](http://onpanwa.tumblr.com/post/161709087003/royal-raiment), it's very cute and way better than this story, imo~ ♥♥♥

Prompto is three combo strikes away from defeating the final boss in Oracle Quest when there’s a banging on his door. He flinches at the sound and drops his controller into his lap. His character dies _instantly_. Game over.

He glances towards the clock as he scowls. It’s _two in the morning_. Prompto swallows and gets to his feet. There’s no reason for anyone to be banging on his door at this time of night.

He grabs a toy gun before leaving his room. In the dark it might be enough to scare off an attacker. Well, maybe. It’s all he’s got, so it will _have_ to be enough.

The banging gets louder. Prompto creeps to the front door and checks the peephole.

“What the...” he mumbles, opening the door.

Noctis is on his doorstep, panting like he’s just run a mile. His hair is sticking to his forehead.

“Dude?” Prompto blinks a couple of times. “What the hell?”

Noctis glances up and then looks away. “Hey.” His voice cracks.

Prompto opens the door wider and gestures for Noctis to come in. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Noctis shakes his head and steps into the house.

Prompto closes the door and makes sure it’s locked before turning around. He blinks a couple more times. “Are you wearing a _suit_?”

Even in the darkness, he can see Noctis blush as he steps out of his shoes. “Shut up. Can we talk in your room?”

Prompto nods. “Yeah, sure. No one’s home, though.”

Noctis leads the way to Prompto’s bedroom, his socks softly shuffling on the wooden floor.

Prompto chews the inside of his cheek as he follows. Noctis is wearing his _nice_ suit, but it’s a Tuesday. There aren’t any fancy Crown parties on Tuesdays. Well, he’s pretty sure.

“I tried calling.” Noctis waves towards Prompto’s phone before sitting on the edge of the bed. “You weren’t answering.”

Prompto nods towards the television. “I was playing Oracle Quest. I almost beat it, dude!” He sighs and flops down next to Noctis. “Then some _jerk_ knocked on my door.” He tosses the toy gun towards the floor.

Noctis elbows Prompto in the ribs. “Shut up.”

Prompto falls quiet. Noctis keeps glancing at him and then looking away. Fiddling with the sleeves of his suit. Adjusting his tie.

After a couple of minutes that feel like hours Prompto gives up. “Okay, you’ve gotta tell me. I’m dying here, Noct.” He nudges Noctis with his arm.

Noctis stands up and paces towards Prompto’s door. Moves to the television and back again. He shoves his hands into his pockets and then pulls them back out again.

“Can I tell you something?” Noctis finally says, stopping in the middle of Prompto’s room.

“Uh, you can tell me _anything_.” Prompto leans back on his hands and frowns. “You know that, right?”

“Right.” Noctis takes a deep breath and blows it out slowly.

Prompto leans forwards, putting his elbows on his knees. He’s never seen Noctis so worked up before. Not even when Ignis made him attend that _horrible_ Crown party instead of going to the advance screening of the new _Fist of Vengeance_ movie.

“You promise you won’t laugh at me or anything, right?” Noctis shoves his hands into his pockets and leans forward. “Like, on your _life_.”

Prompto holds up his hands. “I promise! Noct, what’s going on?”

Noctis turns away and faces Prompto’s door. His shoulders shake as he takes a deep breath. “Okay,” he mutters under his breath as he turns around. He pulls a hand out of his pockets and his fingers glow blue for a second.

Prompto stares as a bouquet of flowers appear in Noctis’ hand. He flicks his gaze between Noctis’ face and the red flowers in his hand. “Uh?”

“These are for you.” Noctis shoves the flowers towards Prompto.

“For me?” Prompto tentatively reaches a hand towards them. The smell of the roses is almost overpowering. "Um. Why?”

The flowers shake in Noctis’ hand. “ _Because_ ,” Noctis grinds out between his teeth. “Will you just take them already?”

Prompto flinches and takes the flowers. It’s a mix of roses and carnations, he’s pretty sure. They smell _amazing_ , but… He looks up to see Noctis blushing almost as red as the flowers.

“Iggy made me learn about flower arrangements today,” Noctis tugs at his collar and stares at something past Prompto’s shoulder. “Which meant learning about the _meaning_ of flowers. I didn’t even know they had meanings.”

“Sure they do.” Prompto swallows and looks down at the bouquet in his hands. “Um.” There’s a twisting feeling in his stomach, like he’s swallowed a feather. “N-Noct…”

“And then I was lying in bed and trying to sleep and…” Noctis stops and swallows. “I went for a walk in the gardens, and there were _all these flowers_ , like the palace gardens were reading my mind.”

“You picked these?” Prompto turns the bouquet around in his hands. The wrapping around the stems _is_ a little clumsy.

“Yeah.” Noctis takes a step forward and spreads his hands out in front of Prompto’s face. “The roses were mean.”

Prompto lets out a low whistle. There’s half a dozen scratches over Noctis’ hands. “But why…?” He trails off as he says the word, looking up at Noctis’ face.

Noctis huffs out a breath and steps backwards, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Don’t make me _say_ it.”

Prompto bites his lip and considers the flowers in his lap. “I thought you didn’t like hanging out with me anymore. I thought I was becoming too _boring_ for the Crown Prince.” He shifts his weight slightly. His cheeks are turning as red as Noctis’.

“What? _No_.” Noctis takes his hands out of his pockets and spreads them in front of him. “It… I thought if I said something, I’d ruin everything. But then all those flowers…” He trails off and gives Prompto a half-hearted smile. “It was like a sign.”

“Yeah, a sign that it’s spring.” Prompto rolls his eyes. He sets the flowers down beside him and stands up. Noctis is watching him with a careful expression. “You didn’t explain the suit.” He pokes Noctis’ shoulder with a finger.

Noctis clears his throat. “Well I wanted to look nice,” he mumbles. “What’s wrong with that?”

Prompto takes a tiny step forwards. His heart is pounding in his ears like the terrible music Gladiolus likes to listen to. “You got dressed up for me?”

Noctis huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. “Why do you have to say it like that?”

“Like what?” Prompto huffs right back.

“Like…” Noctis trails off. “I don’t know!” He throws his hands up in the air.

Prompto can’t stop himself from smiling. “So you _did_ get all dressed up for me.” His chest feels warm, like he’s just finished drinking a mug of hot chocolate. Only _better_.

“Shut up.” Noctis shoves his hands into his pockets and looks away.

Prompto inches forward until his toes bump against Noctis’. “They’re really nice flowers.”

Noctis turns his head back and flushes again. “Really?”

“Yeah, really.” Prompto rolls his eyes. His entire body feels like it’s trembling. “But um…” He rubs his fingers against the leather bracelets on his wrist. “Are you sure?”

Noctis pulls his hands out of his pockets. His fingers reach towards Prompto’s and stop halfway. “Y-Yeah.”

“Oh.” Prompto feels like he’s forgotten how to breathe, which is ridiculous. He’s been doing it his whole life. His fingers creep towards Noctis’.

They both flinch when their fingers touch. It feels like a jolt of static electricity running through his entire arm. Prompto bites his lip and twists his shaking fingers around Noctis’. They’re cold, and Prompto resists the sudden urge to blow warm air on Noctis’ hand.

“M-Me too.” Prompto clears his throat and inches closer to Noctis. Their noses are only a couple of inches from each other.

“You’re sure?” Noctis blinks at him like he’d expected Prompto to say something different.

Prompto swallows and nods. “Yeah.” He licks his lips.

Noctis’ gaze flicks down and then back up. “Really sure?” His face looks almost as red as Prompto’s feels.

Prompto nods. He doesn’t trust his voice not to crack or squeak. He leans a little closer.

He can hear Noctis’ breath catch. Well, he _thinks_ it’s Noctis’ breath. Maybe it’s his own.

Their noses bump into each other before their lips meet. Noctis’ lips are dry and _chapped_ and for a second Prompto is disappointed. It’s never like this in the books he steals from Gladiolus. He kisses back, trying to remember what he’d read.

Noctis’ hand presses against Prompto’s back and pulls him closer. Prompto lifts his other hand out of the way, resting it on Noctis’ hip. It’s bony under his fingers, and for a second Prompto is too distracted to keep kissing.

Noctis pulls away with a frown. “Prom?”

Prompto shakes his head and moves his hand to Noctis’ tie. Tugs him back within range and kisses him again. His chest feels like it’s going to explode.

Noctis’ tongue presses against Prompto’s lips and he changes his mind. _Now_ he’s going to explode. He opens his mouth and forgets how to breathe. Okay, _maybe_ the books were right.

Prompto has to pull away before he dies from a lack of oxygen. Noctis’ breathing is as ragged as his is. Prompto presses their foreheads together and takes a couple of deep breaths.

“Can I…” Noctis clears his throat and somehow presses closer to Prompto. “Can I sleep over?”

Prompto bites his bottom lip and nods. “Yeah,” he chokes out. “I’ll get you something to wear.” He runs his hand down Noctis’ spine and stops at the small of his back. He doesn’t want to let go.

Noctis untangles their fingers and wraps his arms around Prompto in a squeezing hug. “I…” He breathes into Prompto’s ear and takes a deep breath. “I _really_ like you, Prom.”

The words send shivers down Prompto’s spine. A whole _bunch_ of shivers. He hugs Noctis back just as tightly. “I really like you _too_ , Noct,” he mumbles against Noctis’ neck. “Even if you _did_ make me die in Oracle Quest.” He sighs dramatically.

Noctis laughs and leans away. “Wanna play together?” He grins.

Prompto scoffs. “Not when you haven’t played for _months_. I bet you _suck_.”

Noctis rolls his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. I’ll kick your ass and you know it.”

Prompto grins. “I’ll make you sleep on the floor when you lose.”

Noctis playfully shoves Prompto away with both hands. “You can’t do that.”

“Can too.” Prompto sticks his tongue out.

Noctis leans forward and kisses him hard enough to knock the air out of Prompto’s lungs. He falls backwards onto the bed, dragging Noctis with him in a tangled mess of limbs and elbows.

Okay, Oracle Quest can wait. This is _way_ better. Even if Prompto’s pretty sure he squashed some of the flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> oracle quest & fist of vengeance stolen shamelessly (with permission) from [yodepalma](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma) who is PRETTY GREAT IMO ♥♥
> 
> (also titles suck and i _hate them_ )


End file.
